Black & White
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Un frère surprotecteur, une famille bien trop déjantée, un oiseau en guise de confident et des pancakes à manger sous les aurores boréales ... Voilà à quoi se résumait à peu près la vie d'Ice, en moins classe et pour son plus grand malheur, avant qu'il ne le rencontre. Mais cela pourrait bien changer ...! HongIce.


**Nihao !**

**Me revoici avec un second HongIce ! Un HongIce bien plus long que ce qui était prévu à la base, d'ailleurs … M'enfin ! J'espère que vous aurez le courage de le lire en entier !  
Pour les fans de Dennor et de SuFin sinon, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il y en a, mais bon, c'est pas ultra présent … Et peut-être que certains y verront du NorIce, mais à la base, c'est juste du HongIce ! (Oui, parce qu'en me relisant, j'ai trouvé que ça virait un peu NorIce …)**

**Sinon, j'avais un petit défis sur cette fanfic qui était de faire apparaître Lithuania, de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit alors il apparaît ! Trente secondes à peine, certes, mais il apparaît ! Et avec Poland en plus en bonus ! xD**

**A part ça, je me suis vue contrainte de faire parler Sweden et j'ai horriblement de mal avec son accent bizarre … Donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous ne comprenez pas … N'hésitez surtout pas à me demander en review !**

**Bon, sinon, je me rend compte que mon résumé est un peu hors sujet et que j'ai encore pas été foutu de trouver un titre potable mais voilà ... Tant pis ! xD**

**A part ça, j'espère que les persos, en particulier Norge et Ice, ne seront pas trop OOC ...**

**Pour les noms des persos, sinon, je me suis lâchée, j'ai fait n'importe quoi, donc on se retrouve avec :**

**Iceland : Ice  
Hong Kong : Kaoru  
Norway : Lukas  
Denmark : Den  
Finland : Finn  
Sweden : Sve  
Taiwan : Tai (ou Tai-chan)  
Japan : Nihon  
et China : Yao.**

**Voilà ! Pour les autres, prénom humain !**

**Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« ICE ! Reviens ! »

L'intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et encore moins de se retourner. Il continua de marcher droit devant lui d'un pas qu'il voulait assuré.

« ICE ! Allez, quoi ! » Vînt hurler une seconde voix.

Sans avoir besoin de regarder la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos, le dénommé Ice savait que son frère et désormais toute la famille était pressée devant la porte. Il imaginait parfaitement le tableau ! Dans le fond, Finn avec un regard inquiet tout à fait insupportable et Sve et son air stoïque habituel. Tandis que devant, Den le fixant d'un air réprobateur accompagné de Lukas, son frère, bien sûr doté de son étrange et constante expression. Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'un frère aussi étrange ?! Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait ! Et cette manie tout à fait bizarre, incompréhensible et insupportable de vouloir être appelé « Grand-frère » ! Ice ne pouvais décidément pas comprendre. C'est d'ailleurs d'une histoire d'appellation comme celle-là dont était partie une dispute fraternelle encore aujourd'hui. Et encore aujourd'hui, Ice en avait eu plus que marre et avait décidé de planter tout le monde sans demander son reste.

Il entendit dans son dos le son d'une porte qui se claque et Ice poussa un profond soupire. Ils s'étaient enfin décidés à arrêter de le fixer s'en aller. Ice avait toujours détesté être le centre de l'attention mais aux côtés de ses frères, autant dire que c'était un fait qui arrivait relativement souvent !

Ice marcha un moment à travers les rues, dans le froid de l'hiver qui peinait à toucher à sa fin et il commençait à songer à rentrer chez lui, estimant que l'isolement de ses chers frères avait peut-être assez duré. Cependant une goutte tombant du ciel vînt s'écraser devant lui, bien vite suivie par des milliers de congénères qui formèrent presque instantanément un énorme orage qui ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Ainsi, le pauvre Ice, déjà trempé jusqu'aux os fila se réfugier sous la toiture du premier magasin qu'il vit.

« Tsss … ! Je suis bien, moi, maintenant … ! Persifla le garçon aux cheveux gris, en plus, ça ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter … Je suis bon pour poireauter là un moment … » Marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur une marche.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, autant pour se réchauffer que pour se préparer à la longue attente qu'il allait sans doute devoir subir et souffla sur ses doigts gelés.

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'un autre réfugié de la pluie venait d'arriver, et il ne nota sa présence que lorsqu'il vînt s'asseoir à ses côté. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près du même âge qu'Ice, il avait des cheveux bruns coupés plutôt court et ses yeux marrons tirant vers le jaunes fixaient la pluie d'un air ennuyé.

Voyant qu'Ice l'observait du coin de l'œil, il en profita pour entamer un semblant de conversation :

« Hey, salut …

-Salut … Répondit froidement Ice, surpris qu'un inconnu veuille discuter avec lui.

-J'm'appelle Kaoru, et toi ?

-Ice.

A cette réponse, ledit Kaoru marqua une pause avant de continuer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu foutais tout seul sous la pluie à c't'heure-là ?

-Rien. Et toi alors ? T'es tout seul aussi, non ? Le rembarra Ice.

-Ouai mais j'allais chez mon frère à la base. » Répondit Kaoru, aucunement vexé.

Ice ne pris pas la peine de répondre, il ne voulait pas relancer la conversation. Il ne le connaissait même pas ce type, après tout ! Déjà que la discussion n'était pas son passe-temps favoris, alors si en plus il devait le pratiquer avec des inconnu, non merci ! Cela ne sembla pas gêné Kaoru qui esquissa un sourire avant de reconcentrer son esprit sur la pluie diluvienne.

Quelques temps plus tard, Ice commençait à en avoir vraiment par-dessus la tête d'attendre ainsi recroquevillé dans le froid, et se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux de tout simplement rentrer sous la pluie. Seulement, en le voyant rentrer trempé jusqu'aux os, Den ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il l'avait bien mérité, ce dont Ice se passerait parfaitement. Cependant, une voiture vînt s'arrêter devant les deux garçons, coupant ainsi court à ses pensées.

La portière de ladite voiture s'ouvrit bientôt sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval posée sur son épaule qui s'écria :

« Hey ! Kaoru-aru ! Viens, tu vas pas attendre ici trente ans-aru ! »

L'intéressé se leva, marqua une pause et jeta un regard à Ice, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier. Ce regard ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'attirer l'attention du conducteur qui se pencha pour finir par apercevoir le centre d'attention de Kaoru.

« Ah ! Désolé, je t'avais pas vu-aru ! Attends, tu vas pas rester tout seul ici-aru ! Viens, tu peux venir avec nous, je te ramènerais quand il ne pleuvra plus si tu veux-aru ! »

Interloqué, Ice ne sut que répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il préférait peut-être même d'ailleurs continuer à attendre sous la pluie … Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'on le tirait déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Ainsi, il se retrouva assis tout seul à l'arrière, dans une voiture avec deux inconnus. Ice commençait d'ailleurs à se dire que cela ressemblait beaucoup aux genres de scénarios qui arrivent à la télé, lorsqu'une jeune fille se fait enlever … Il chassa cependant bien vite cette idée de son esprit en se disant qu'après tout, il serait bien mieux au chaud, certes avec des inconnus, mais au chaud, plutôt que sous la pluie ! De plus, ce soudain élan de sociabilité pourrait tellement surprendre ses idiots de frères qu'ils lui foutraient peut-être la paix un moment ! Qui sait après tout ?

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison aux airs asiatiques. La voiture fut garée près d'un étrange arbre qui paraissait miniature, un bonzaï si Ice se souvenait bien, et le trio se dirigea en vitesse devant la grande porte d'entrée, bien vite ouverte avec nonchalance par Kaoru. Le garçon aux cheveux gris le suivit avec empressement à l'intérieur, cependant, il fut accueilli d'une façon bien singulière. Alors qu'il jetait des regards ici et là, observant l'habitation inconnue, un poids lui atterri soudainement sur le dos, accompagné d'un grand :

« Hey ! Yao et Kaoru da-ze ! Qui vous nous ramenez là, da-ze ?! »

Ice, plus que surpris, perdis presque instantanément l'équilibre et s'écrasa sans aucune forme de grâce sur le sol, entrainant son assaillant à sa suite, qui s'écrasa à son tour de tout son poids sur le pauvre garçon aux cheveux gris.

« YONG SOO-ARU ! S'égosilla ledit Yao en empoignant le nouveau venu par le bras, dans la veine tentative de le relever.

-Aniki da-ze ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

-Yong soo … Lèves-toi tout de suite-aru … !

-Oui, oui da-ze … »

Ainsi, au plus grand soulagement de Ice, le dénommé Yong Soo se leva enfin et il put faire de même.

« Désolé … Fais pas gaffe à Yong Soo, je suppose … Déclara soudain Kaoru.

-C'est rien … » Marmonna Ice, bien qu'il pensait totalement le contraire.

Kaoru le fixa un instant, pour la plus grande gêne du concerné, mais il tourna bien vite le regard vers ses frères en grande altercation.

« Mais Anikiiiiiii da-ze … ! J'étais trop content de vous voiiiiiir da-ze … !

-Ce n'est pas une raison-aru ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser maintenant-aru ?! Tu y as réfléchis à ça ?! Sûrement pas ! Tu dois réfléchir avant d'agir n'importe comment, Yong Soo-aru ! Quand vas-tu grandir un peu ?!

-Vous êtes méchant avec moi da-ze ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Puisque c'est comme ça, et bien, je vais regarder des dramas dans ma chambre … TOUT SEUL ! Et puis, si vous avez envie de me rejoindre, n'y pensez même pas da-ze ! Déclara le plus jeune, des larmes dans les yeux, avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre, créant ainsi de grands tambourinements à chacun de ses pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs poussa un profond soupire avant de se tourner vers Ice en déclarant :

« Et bien … Je suis vraiment désolé-aru … Yong Soo est un peu … trop énergique-aru …

-Pas de soucis … » Répondis Ice à nouveau.

Le plus vieux marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir, puis déclara :

« Enfin, je vais devoir vous laisser-aru … ! Kaoru, je te fais confiance. _Zài jiàn_ ! »

C'est sur ces quelques mots qu'il partit tel un coup de vent, plantant ainsi Kaoru en compagnie d'un Ice un peu perdu. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent donc dans un silence plutôt tendu, ne sachant pas quoi se dire. Kaoru brisa pourtant le silence :

« Bon … Tu viens … ? On va pas rester là, je suppose … »

Ice ne répondit rien, et suivit son guide jusqu'au séjour, où ils tombèrent sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains agrémentés d'une fleur, en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Nihon ! Regarde celui-ci ! Tu l'as déjà lu ?

-Oui, je crois bien … Et toi, Tai-chan, tu as déjà lu celui-là ? »

En pleine conversation, ces deux-là s'activaient autour d'une pile de mangas à la couverture pas toujours très net. Ils auraient très bien pu continuer pendant des heures, seulement, la jeune fille tourna bien vite la tête et vira rouge pivoine en voyant les deux intrus de leur petite réunion visiblement secrète.

« Nihon ! Alerte rouge ! On remballe ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Pas besoin d'un mot de plus, ils étaient visiblement bien entrainés à ce genre de situations. Ainsi, la minute suivante, impossible de deviner ce qui venait de se passer et la jeune fille s'approcha des deux garçons tandis que son acolyte montait à l'étage, chargé d'un carton contenant la source de tant d'agitation.

« Bonjour ! Kaoru, qui tu nous ramène là ?

-Salut, Tai … C'est Ice, genre.

-Heum … Salut … » Marmonna le concerné.

La dîtes Tai les observa tous les deux un moment, puis un sourire en coin perça sur son visage.

« Oh oh, je vois … ! Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux, alors … ! » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix chantante avant de tourner les talons en gloussant.

La jeune fille disparue, et Ice demanda, incertains :

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris … ?

-Oh, rien, laisse tomber, elle est toujours comme ça … ! » Lui répondis Kaoru, connaissant parfaitement l'attrait de sa cousine pour les yaois de Nihon …

Ice le fixa d'un air circonspect avant de faire quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre. Il laissa danser son regard à travers la pluie toujours aussi drue avant de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais soupirer comme ça, genre … ? Demanda Kaoru en s'approchant.

-Non … C'est juste que … Je devais rentrer, avec mes frères … » Marmonna Ice en guise de réponse.

En effet, il commençait à culpabiliser. Peut-être qu'après tout, Lukas et les autres s'inquiétaient … ? Ice en était arrivé à la conclusion que cette manie de vouloir être appelé grand-frère n'était prévue que pour l'ennuyer mais et si c'était pour une tout autre raison, d'origine bien plus affective … ?

Kaoru observa son voisin, incrédule, quand on sonna à la porte de façon frénétique. Le hongkongais marcha en direction de l'entrée, cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de s'approcher de la porte que cette dernière fut littéralement défoncée par un violent coup de pied.

« ICE ! On sait que t'es là ! S'égosilla un certains danois à la coupe de cheveux plus ou moins déjantée.

-T'en fais pas Ice ! On va te ramener à la maison ! Rajouta un petit blond l'accompagnant.

Ces deux-là débarquèrent donc à l'intérieur, suivit d'un grand blond à lunettes et d'un plus petit à l'air blasé. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Ice pour reconnaitre son cher frère accompagné de toute la clique. Toute forme de compatie pour ses frères évaporée, Ice commença à s'énervé :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là … ?! Leur demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus calme possible en raison de la situation.

-Oh Ice ! Clama Den en se jetant sur le pauvre concerné, bientôt rejoint par Finn.

-Dégagez ! Pourquoi vous êtes là d'abord ?!

-Mais Iceeeee ! On s'inquiétait pour toi enfin !

-Rien à foutre ! Et comment vous saviez que j'étais là, hein ?! »

Un gros blanc suivit ces paroles, et le garçon aux cheveux gris compris qu'il allait bientôt avoir une bonne raison de s'énerver …

« Comment. Vous saviez. Que. J'étais. Ici … ? Articula-t-il en insistant bien sur chaque mots.

-Et bien … On se faisait du souci pour toi et …

-'n a 'nv'yé Finn po'r qu'il te su've … Déclara Sve avec son étrange accent.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous me prenez pour qui ?! Vous croyez que je vais me perdre à trois cents mètres autour de la maison ?! S'égosilla Ice.

-On sait jamais. Et puis de toute façon, on a bien fait. Déclara Lukas d'un ton plat.

-Comment ça … ?!

-Tu vois bien ! On te laisse même pas une heure sans surveillance, et tu grimpe dans la première voiture qui passe … »

Cette réponse laissa Ice sans quoi que soit à répliquer. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de son frère qui continua sur sa lancée :

« En plus, franchement, plus louche, ça existe pas … Déclara-t-il avec un regard appuyé pour Kaoru qui observait la scène depuis le début. Ce dernier ne répliqua pas, contrairement à Ice qui s'énerva :

-Non mais tu t'es vu ? Un grand légume avec une barrette, un air blasé en permanence et un œil à moitié cacher par une mèche ! Franchement, t'as rien à dire !

-On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très bien placé pour commenter à ce sujet non plus … Lui répondit son frère, plutôt vexé bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Jamais un sourire et surtout, jamais tu ne m'appelle grand-frère … Tu pourrais faire un effort … !

-Tu rêves … ! Maugréa Ice, presque menaçant.

-C'lmez v'us … Déclara Sve, sous l'atmosphère tendus créée par la dispute fraternelle.

-En tous cas ! Coupa Den, Ice, on te ramène à la maison !

-Hein ?! Et si je veux pas ?

-Mais enfin, Ice, tu seras bien mieux à la maison … ! Tenta Finn pour l'amadouer. De plus, tu ne peux pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ces gens … ! »

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort, et Ice le savait bien. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser ses frères gagner, et encore moins de rentrer chez eux. Cependant, il se voyait contraint de les suivre, sous les bonnes raisons que cet insupportable de Finn trouvait toujours.

Cependant, à la surprise générale, Kaoru pris la parole et déclara :

« Ça ne pose, genre, aucun soucis si il reste ici … »

A cet instant précis, l'expression de Lukas vira à celle signifiant littéralement « meurtre imminent », celle souvent utilisé lorsque Den déclarait combien il était mignon quand il voulait …

« T'es qui toi, pour commencer … ? Déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Moi je suis, genre, le gars qui vit ici … Kaoru, si tu veux savoir … »

Ice, pas qu'il s'inquiète du sort de Kaoru ou quoi que ce soit, commençait cependant à se faire du souci pour lui. Surtout lorsqu'il remarqua que son frère avait compris que Kaoru était, en langage Lukas, « l'horrible kidnappeur qui a enlevé son cher petit-frère adoré » …

« C'est toi qui a forcé mon Ice à monter dans votre vieille voiture louche … !

-Je n'ai, genre, forcé personne, moi … Et notre voiture n'est ni vieille ni louche, je suppose …

-Bien sûr que non-aru ! Déclara soudain une voix, appartenant évidemment au frère de Kaoru. Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici-aru ? » Demanda-t-il aux intrus en surgissant dans la pièce.

Toute l'intention désormais tournée vers Yao, Sve pris la parole :

« N'us s'mmes v'nus récup'rer not' fr're … !

-Oui, nous ramenons Ice à la maison, désolé pour le souci que nous avons pu vous causer ! Renchérit Finn.

-Aller Ice ! On y va ! » S'exclama Den en embarquant Ice par les épaules, suivit de près par Lukas.

Ainsi, à contre cœur, le garçon aux cheveux gris se fit pousser dehors par un Den qui s'en allait déjà, sans même prendre de la peine de saluer qui que ce soit.

Ainsi, en moins d'une minute, toute la troupe se retrouvait dehors, laissant les deux asiatiques dans un silence pesant.

« Bizarre sa famille à ce petit-aru … Finit pas lâcher Yao.

-Je suppose … » Répondit Kaoru le regard fixé sur la porte.

* * *

« Ils vont trop loin, parfois … Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, toi … ? » Demanda Ice.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse de son interlocuteur et Ice poussa un soupire. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, à discuter avec son oiseau Puffin …

A peine ses frères et lui étaient rentrés qu'Ice avait filé dans sa chambre, là où il pourrait s'isoler le plus possible. Et voilà que la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de discuter avec son macareux de compagnie … Le garçon aux cheveux gris poussa un énième soupire et repris sa conversation à sens unique :

« Enfin bref, ils ont une famille plutôt bizarre, eux aussi … Cela dit …

Un bruit contre le carreau de la porte-fenêtre le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase et il se retourna d'un mouvement, curieux d'en connaître l'origine.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit le fit se raidir comme un piquet. Devant sa fenêtre se trouvait, planté comme un I, Kaoru qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin. Il esquissa le mouvement d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et attendit qu'Ice vienne lui ouvrir. Ce que ce dernier ne fit qu'après un temps de réflexion qui parut plutôt long aux yeux du garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se voyait patienter dans le froid.

Ice vînt cependant lui ouvrir, non sans le couvrir d'un regard des plus méfiants. Il abaissa lentement la poignée et lorsque la porte fut ouverte, l'invité improvisé entra sans perdre une seconde, pressé d'échapper au froid piquant des fins de journées hivernales.

« Alors princesse, on préfère discuter avec des oiseaux plutôt qu'avec ses frères … ? » Déclara-t-il en marchant jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Ce commentaire fit rougir Ice jusqu'aux oreilles, autant pour cet étrange surnom que pour la honte d'avoir été surpris en train de faire la conversation à un oiseau. Il s'empressa donc de refermer la fenêtre avant de répondre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout là … ? Et ne m'appelle pas princesse … !

-T'avais, genre, pas l'air ravis de repartir avec les quatre bras cassés, alors je suis venu voir si tu supportais le choc … ! Et je t'appelle comme je veux, princesse … !

-T'as pas besoin de te faire du souci pour moi, merci … ! Alors maintenant, tu vas t'en aller !

-Quoi, déjà ? Mais on a à peine discuté, genre ! Ne me dis pas que tu préfères causer à un piaf !

-J'ai jamais demandé à discuter avec toi, pour commencer ! Si t'as quelque chose à dire, dis-le et dégage … !

-T'es pas quelqu'un d'marrant, toi … Soupira Kaoru en s'affalant sur le lit.

-J'serais peut-être plus marrant quand tu seras parti … Bon, accouche maintenant ! T'es pas venu pour rien ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Je suis genre, juste venu te voir …

-Pourquoi … ?

-Bah … Parce que j't'aime bien, je suppose …

-Quoi … ?! S'étouffa Ice en virant de nouveau pivoine.

-Ho, allez ! Sois pas si coincé, assied-toi pour commencer ! » Lui répondit Kaoru en tapotant le lit à côté de lui.

Ice hésita un instant, d'un côté il ne voulait pas faire ce que lui disait cet incruste de Kaoru, mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu idiot à rester debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Il finit par obtempérer et par venir s'assoir aux côté de son invité autoproclamé, non sans prendre une limite de distance convenable en raison de la situation. Ce comportement fit sourire le garçon aux cheveux bruns qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son voisin.

« Q-qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama Ice en repoussant la main de son assaillant.

-Franchement, commença son interlocuteur en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux, déstresse, un peu, genre …

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse quand un incruste débarque chez moi sans raison apparente ?! Par la porte-fenêtre du jardin qui plus est !

Kaoru soupira profondément avant de regarder sa montre, puis de se lever.

« Enfin bref, je vais devoir te laisser moi …

-Ouai, c'est ça, fout le camp … !

-T'en fais pas, je reviendrais te voir si tu veux … !

-Jamais d'la vie … Dégage maintenant !

Son interlocuteur s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et sortit dehors en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

-Allez, salut, princesse ! A plus, genre ! »

Ice ne prit pas la peine de répondre et claqua la fenêtre avant de retourner s'affaler sur son lit.

Pourquoi Kaoru était-il venu au final … ? Il devait bien avoir une raison … ! Peut-être qu'il voulait juste l'ennuyer, comme tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir.

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait … Je me demande s'il parlait sérieusement … » Marmonna-t-il en s'adressant à Puffin.

L'animal ne fit que pencher la tête sur le côté et Ice soupira pour la énième fois de la journée.

* * *

« Tient … Ice nous ferait-il l'honneur de sa présence … ? »

L'intéressé jeta une lourde œillade à l'auteur de cette remarque, à savoir son frère, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la télé, en compagnie de Den et Lukas. Il avait décidé de venir regarder la télévision en désespoir de cause, la conversation avec un Puffin n'étant pas très animée … Cependant, il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre, en sentant tous les regards tournés vers lui, y compris ceux de Finn et Sve, dans la cuisine. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il devienne le centre de l'attention ?! Ice tourna donc son regard vers l'écran, dans l'espoir de paraître concentré sur le programme et de détourner par la même occasion, l'attention de tout le monde. C'était sans compter sur Den qui s'exclama :

« Ice ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'es soudainement rendu compte combien tu avais de la chance de nous avoir ? Ou bien … Ne me dis pas que tu es malade ?! Sur ces mots il écrasa sa main sur le front du concerné, qui fut lui-même écrasé contre son dossier.

-Den ! Fout moi la paix, je suis pas malade !

-Anko … Dégage ta main de mon petit Ice … Maugréa Lukas, menaçant, tout en prenant son protégé par les épaules.

-Lukas, t'es pas mieux ! Vire ! » Dit Ice en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses deux assaillants.

S'en suivit un long silence durant lequel Lukas fixa son cadet d'un regard insistant. Regard qu'Ice ne put plus supporter au bout de quelques minutes.

« Quoi … ? Lâcha-t-il donc froidement.

-Ice … Appelle moi grand-frère …

-Non ! Tu peux rêver !

-Pourquoi … ? Ça doit être bien de se faire appeler grand-frère ! Intervînt soudain Finn. Tu pourrais m'appeler aussi comme ça, Ice ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire des plus exaspérants.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre ! Je n'appellerais personne grand-frère, compris !?

-Mais Ice … ! Pourquoi ? Demanda Den, l'air accablé.

-Parce que ! Ce sont les enfants qui appellent leurs frères comme ça ! »

Un silence entendu s'installa alors, faisant bien comprendre à Ice qu'il était encore, à son plus grand désespoir, considéré comme le petit garçon de la famille. Il poussa donc un soupir exaspéré avant de foncer dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Il s'affala sur son lit et se promis de rester enfermé ici un bon moment. Cependant, il s'écoula à peine deux minutes qu'un grand cri de la part de Den lui parvînt du séjour :

« IIIIICE-HEEEEU ! »

Il entendit les pas de son frère se diriger vers sa chambre et il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement en demandant, exaspéré :

« Quoi, encore ?! »

Cependant, ce n'est pas avec Den qui tomba nez à nez, mais avec Kaoru qui le fixait, autant surpris qu'amusé.

« Alors, princesse, on est, genre, sur les nerf … ?

-Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Je suis venu te chercher, je suppose.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Viens. »

Sans même laisser l'opportunité à Ice de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il le prit par la main avant de le guider jusqu'à la sortie. En passant par le séjour, le garçon aux cheveux gris put admirer les visages surpris et plus ou moins heureux de toute la famille. Ce spectacle ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent vite dehors, tous les deux, dans un silence de plomb. Ice se faisant traîner par son guide autoproclamé, sans même avoir la moindre idée de leur destination. D'ailleurs cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses, et il s'arrêta net, pour stopper Kaoru.

« Stop, là. Tu débarques comme une fleur et tu crois m'embarquer n'importe où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui fit cependant sourire en coin le plus grand.

-Je veux te montrer un truc, genre. Et puis, tu devrais me remercier … Tu me feras pas croire que t'étais, genre, ravis de passer la journée avec les autres fous … !

-Qu'est-ce qu't'en sais d'abord … ?! Et dis-moi où on va.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est genre, une surprise.

-Rien à faire, dis-moi !

-Nan, j'te dis, allez, viens, on va genre, finir par tout raté à cause de toi. »

Il reprit donc Ice par la main avant de l'entraîner vers une destination toujours inconnue. Et bien que cela ne plaise pas à Ice, il était tout de même, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu heureux de sortir. Même avec Kaoru.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns entraîna donc Ice à travers de nombreuses rues, pour finir par déboucher sur une petite esplanade déserte offrant une large vue sur le ciel. Ciel qui commençait à virer au bleu nuit, dans un splendide dégradé de violet. Le plus grand entraîna le garçon aux cheveux gris sur une barrière en bois qui étaient censé empêcher qui que ce soit de tomber de la falaise sur laquelle donnait l'esplanade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend … ?

-Tu vas voir, genre … »

Agacé de tous ces mystères, Ice se mura derrière une expression ennuyée et plus ou moins en colère. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, le son d'une explosion résonna, le faisant sursauter.

Il leva donc la tête, à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit et son regard tomba sur des centaines d'étincelles multicolores, dansant dans le ciel. Des feux d'artifices. Il admira le spectacle un moment, avant de tourner la tête vers Kaoru. Ce dernier observait le ciel avec un sourire, d'un air heureux qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour sur son visage. Ice, très surpris de cette expression, resta bloqué sur son voisin, qui finit par tourner la tête à son tour, les laissant en face-à-face. Le garçon aux cheveux gris fronça les sourcils en rougissant avant de reconcentrer son esprit sur le ciel, en tournant la tête d'un mouvement sec.

Le spectacle dura un moment, de quoi impressionner Ice au plus haut point et une fois le final terminé, le silence tomba sur la petite esplanade. Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux bruns pris bien vite la parole :

« Ça t'as plu, genre … ? Demanda-t-il tel un murmure pour ne pas briser le silence.

-Mouai … » Marmonna Ice d'une voix plate et sans entrain, bien que le spectacle lui ait beaucoup plu.

Kaoru fronça les sourcils, intérieurement déçu et se leva en déclarant :

« Bon … J'te ramène, genre … »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et suivit simplement son camarade dans les rues désormais sombre.

Pas un mot ne les accompagna sur le chemin, et une fois devant chez Ice, Kaoru tourna les talons et le salua d'un simple mouvement de main. Interloqué, le garçon aux cheveux gris observa le plus grand partir, tout en se questionnant sur le comportement froid de ce dernier. Il ne l'avait tout de même pas vexé par son manque d'enthousiasme quant aux feux d'artifices, si ?

C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'Ice rentra chez lui d'un pas lents. Cependant, lorsqu'il rentra à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli d'une bien étrange façon.

« ICEEEE ! Je suis fier de toi ! Hurla Den en se jetant sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Ice, tu t'es fait un ami alors … ? Questionna Finn d'un air enjoué.

-Hum ? » Rajouta Sve.

Ice, qui ne comprenait alors absolument rien à la situation, frappa d'un coup de poing bien placé dans l'estomac le pauvre Den qui se recula de sa victime. Quand à Finn et son insupportable sourire, il l'écarta d'un mouvement de bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?! S'énerva le plus jeune.

-Ice, ne t'énerve pas … ! Dit Finn d'une petite voix concernée.

-On se demandait juste qu'est-ce qui t'avait pris de sortir DEHORS, comme ça, d'un coup ! S'exclama Den quelque peu calmé.

-J'avais rien demandé, moi, à la base … ! Foutez-moi la paix maintenant ! Répondit Ice en se frayant un passage entre Den et Finn avant de passer devant Sve d'un pas rapide.

Il entreprit donc de retourner se cloîtrer dans sa chambre, et dans ce but, traversa le séjour, seulement, lorsqu'il voulut ouvrit sa porte, une voix l'interpela :

« Hey … Ice … »

L'intéressé se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Lukas. Il se disait bien que ne pas l'avoir encore croisé était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Quoi ? Répondit-il froidement.

-C'était qui ce gars … ? Demanda son frère d'un air impassible.

-Ça te regarde pas. »

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais Lukas posa sa main sur son épaule et le retînt fermement.

« Lukas, fout moi la paix et lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

-Non. Dis-moi qui c'était avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ça peut te faire ?!

-T'es mon frère, c'est tout.

-Même, j'ai rien à te dire. Dégage. »

Et sur ce, le garçon aux cheveux gris se débarrassa de la main de son frère et fonça dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte au nez de ce dernier. Lukas fixa la porte sans rajouter quoi que ce soit et tourna les talons en fronçant les sourcils. Lui qui ne souhaitais qu'être en bon termes avec son petit frère, ce dernier le rejetait de toutes ses forces. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-il si détestable que ça … ? Il aimait pourtant Ice plus que tout mais ce dernier ne semblait visiblement pas le comprendre.

* * *

« Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, c'est vraiment très beau … Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose qui y ressemble … ! Au début ça m'a rappelé les aurores boréales qu'on regardait souvent avec Lukas quand on était petit, mais finalement, ça n'a rien de semblable. »

Ice, après l'altercation avec Lukas, s'était de nouveau réfugié dans sa chambre. Il était alors en train de raconter l'événement des feux d'artifices à Puffin qui l'écoutait en penchant la tête de temps à autres.

« Quand même, pourquoi Kaoru m'a emmené voir ça … ? On se connait à peine depuis quelques jours en plus … Marmonna Ice. En plus, sur le retour il était bizarre … Peut-être que j'aurai dû être plus enjoué, rapport aux feux d'artifices, je veux dire … Mais bon, se vexer pour ça … »

Il marqua une pause, en pleine réflexion, avant de rajouter avec empressement :

« Pas que je m'inquiète de l'avoir vexé ou quoi que ce soit, hein ! Je m'en fout, je l'apprécie pas ! Enfin, pas plus que ça, je veux dire …En tous cas, vas pas te faire des idées comme Den, Finn et Lukas ! »

L'animal fixa son maître d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier soupira.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Ice tournait quelque peu en rond dans sa chambre, comme à l'accoutumé.

« Kaoru n'est pas venue depuis un moment maintenant. Je dois vraiment avoir dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas … Déclara-t-il à l'intention de Puffin.

-Kaoru … ? Le gars de l'autre jour ? » Dit soudain une voix dans son dos.

Ice se retourna d'un bond, surpris et fronça les sourcils en voyant son frère entrer dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lukas ?

-On t'appelle à table depuis tout à l'heure, comme tu venais pas, je suis venu te chercher.

-J'arrive. Retourne-y. »

Cependant, le blond semblait hésitant et il ne bougea pas, fixant son petit-frère, pour le plus grand agacement de ce dernier.

« T'attends quoi, là ? Maugréa le plus jeune.

-Ice … Commença son frère. Kaoru, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux … ?

-Non. Je le connais même pas ce type.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes de ne pas l'avoir vu ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas.

-Tu avais l'air pourtant.

-Et bien non. »

Le plus vieux fixa son frère d'un air septique. Il savait bien qu'Ice était rarement de bonne foi et il comptait bien comprendre qui était vraiment ce Kaoru qui lui volait son cher petit frère.

« Où il t'a emmené l'autre jour … ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Répondit Ice, méfiant.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ice.

-Je vois pas pourquoi.

-Je suis ton grand-frère, c'est normal. Et qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me le dire en plus ?

-Moi je suis bien ton frère et je fourre pas mon nez dans tout ce que tu fais. » Répliqua Ice avant de partir pour la salle à manger.

Son frère soupira avant de le suivre d'un pas lent.

Le repas se passa relativement calmement, comparé aux sommets que ce genre de rassemblements familiaux peuvent atteindre. En gros, personne ne jeta son assiette sur son voisin sous le coup de la colère, et le repas ne se termina pas en bagarre générale où se mêlent tirage de cheveux en bataille et invocation de troll. Ainsi, dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, Ice put filer dans son antre.

Seulement, à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce qu'il remarqua, assit dos contre la fenêtre, Kaoru. Le garçon aux cheveux gris hésita un instant Il n'aurait qu'à repartir et faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu le plus grand, mais d'un côté, et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait envie de le voir.

« Tss … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive … ? Marmonna Ice pour lui-même. Je ferais mieux de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu je crois … » Rajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Cependant, un bruit dans son dos le fit se retourner. Kaoru avait remarqué sa présence, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Alors, il prit son expression la plus ennuyée possible et vînt ouvrir à son camarade. Ce dernier entra et vînt directement s'asseoir sur le lit en déclarant :

« Alors princesse ? On veut, genre, m'enfermer dehors ?

-Pas du tout. Je t'avais pas vu. Répliqua l'intéressé.

-Ah ouai … ! » Ironisa le garçon aux cheveux brun, pas dupe.

Puis plus un mot. Ice ne savait pas du tout quoi rajouter et Kaoru paraissait étrange de nouveau.

« Hey, princesse … !

-Hein … ? Dit le plus petit, sortit de ses pensées.

-C'est genre une manie chez toi de rester debout quand tout le monde est assis … ? » Demanda Kaoru avec un sourire en coin, comme fier de lui.

Cette remarque fit rougir l'intéressé, bien sûr il était encore resté planté là, en plein milieu de la pièce ! Ainsi, quelque peu énervé, il s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir aux côté de son pseudo-invité, droit comme un piquet.

La droiture du plus petit inspira tout à coup un sale coup à son voisin. Il commença alors à chatouiller les côtes du pauvre Ice.

« Kaoru, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Ice, stoïque.

-J'essaye de faire sourire ma princesse. C'est vrai, quoi, t'as pas esquissé un seul sourire depuis que je te connais !

-Faut dire que ça fais pas trente ans non plus …

-Mais même ! Aller, quoi ! »

Ice parvînt à se retenir de rire un moment. Il réussit presque à lasser son camarade. Cependant, après à peine une minute de torture, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un pouffement en faisant la grimace, ce qui encouragea Kaoru à continuer son supplice. Le garçon aux cheveux gris tenta d'abord d'éloigner son assaillant, mais ce dernier ayant plus de force, il oublia bien vite cette idée. Il tenta ensuite de s'échapper, en vain. Cependant, après avoir difficilement étouffer nombre d'éclat de rires, réussit à se libérer de son tortionnaire et il partit s'asseoir contre un mur avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Quel courage, ma princesse … ! Déclara le plus grand et s'asseyant prêt d'Ice.

-Je suis pas ta princesse. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Pourquoi, genre ?

-Parce que je veux pas. Et que je suis pas ta princesse, je viens de le dire.

-Quelle princesse capricieuse … ! »

Ice lança un regard aussi noir que possible à son voisin. Cependant, cela n'eut pas l'objectif espéré et Kaoru esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris en me regardant ?!

-Parce que ma princesse est mignonne quand elle essaye de paraître genre, menaçante … ! »

Ice ne trouve strictement rien à répondre et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, pour la plus grande satisfaction du plus grand qui souris de plus belle.

Cependant, Kaoru jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva bien vite en déclarant :

« Je dois y aller, moi, genre ! A plus ma princesse !

-Cool, tu t'en vas … ! » Répondit Ice en se levant à son tour.

Le bruns esquissa de nouveau un sourire et sortit par la porte-fenêtre en disant :

« Bon, je connais la sortie, genre ! Bonne nuit princesse ! »

Puis il s'engouffra dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui un Ice silencieux.

« Quel crétin … ! » Marmonna Ice pour lui-même. Seulement, ces propos sonnaient faux désormais et le garçon aux cheveux gris soupira avant d'aller se coucher sans préambule.

* * *

« Ice, tu t'es couché tout habillé … ? »

C'est cette petite voix qui réveilla un Ice encore à moitié endormis. L'intéressé ouvrit difficilement les yeux et marmonna :

« Finn … Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux … ?

-Ice, tu ne devrais pas te coucher avec tes vêtements de la journée ! Commença à le sermonner le plus vieux. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important … Viens vite, lève-toi !

-Pourquoi … ? Je suis crevé et c'est encore la nuit …

-Allez, tu verras ! » Le pressa le petit blond.

Ice savait que Finn ne le presserait pas ainsi s'il n'était pas certains de lui faire plaisir au final, alors le garçon aux cheveux gris se leva et suivit le plus vieux. Ce dernier le conduit à l'extérieur, à la plus grande surprise d'Ice, où ils retrouvèrent Sve, Den et Lukas, assit à même le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que … ?! Commença Ice, énervé.

-Regarde, Ice ! » Le coupa Finn en pointant le ciel.

Le plus jeune leva la tête et ce qu'il vit lui rappela d'innombrables souvenirs. Dans le ciel sombre, dansait, féerique, une aurore boréale.

« Ça faisait longtemps … ! » Dit Den, étrangement calme.

-C'vra' … » Répondit Sve.

Finn eu un regard qui en disait long sur ses souvenirs avec Sve, la fois où ils s'étaient enfuient de la maison familiale. Et Sve le lui rendit bien.

Ice quand à lui, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu une aurore boréale remontait à une dizaine d'année, avec Lukas. Le garçon aux cheveux gris observa d'ailleurs son frère de coin de l'œil, ce que ce dernier remarqua bien vite.

« Tu te souviens … ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui … » Répondit Ice, sachant parfaitement qu'ils parlaient de la même chose.

Le plus vieux esquissa un de ses rares sourires, et, après une certaine hésitation, Ice le lui rendit.

Après environ une heure, le spectacle naturel commença à s'effacer doucement et tout le monde rentra, gelé.

« Hey ! Qui est partant pour un chocolat chaud ?! S'exclama Den, sa phase de calme terminée.

-Anko … Tu ne pouvais pas rester silencieux encore un moment ?! Lui répondit Lukas avec un regard ennuyé.

-Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire que Lukas en veut un ! Finn, Ice, Sve, vous aussi ?

-Oui, bonne idée ! Lui répondit Finn, souriant. Su-san, prend en un, toi aussi !

-Hum … Dit l'intéressé en guise de « oui ».

-Moi aussi … Accepta Ice, pressé de se réchauffer.

-Okey ! C'est parti ! S'exclama alors Den en partant faire chauffer du lait.

Les quatre autres restèrent dans le séjour baillant de temps à autres.

« Il est quelle heure au fait … ? Demanda Ice en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Deux heures du matin … Lui répondit son frère après un coup d'œil sur sa montre.

-On devrait aller vite se recoucher après … » Dit Finn en étouffant un énième bâillement.

Les quatre jeunes hommes patientèrent encore quelques instants, puis Den revînt, chargé d'un plateau où il était posé cinq tasses décorées de différents drapeaux nordiques dont je ne citerais pas le nom.

« Voilà ! » Clama le grand blond en posant ledit plateau sur la table basse, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Lukas.

Tous burent leur chocolat chaud en silence, puis une fois la tasse de chacun vidée, tout le monde repartit se coucher.  
Ice, en chemin pour sa chambre, était suivit de son frère, sa chambre se situant en face de la sienne.

« Bonne nuit … Dit le plus jeune à son frère, sur le point de fermer sa porte.

-Bonne nuit, petit-frère … » Lui répondit l'intéressé.

Et sur ce, Ice ferma la porte en soupirant avant de retourner se coucher en vitesse.

* * *

Ice marchait dans la rue, chargé d'un sac en plastique et plutôt énervé. Den avait eu une soudaine envie de faire des pancakes et s'était rendu compte un peu tard qu'il lui manquait de la farine. Et ainsi, il avait désigné Ice pour aller lui en chercher sur le champ.

« Stupide Den … Maugréa le garçon aux cheveux gris. Je me demande comment fait Lukas pour le supporter des journées entières … ! »

Il était alors tellement perdu dans des pensées meurtrières qu'il ne fit pas attention à là où il marchait et bien sûr, il ne remarqua pas qu'il fonçait droit dans un passant.

« Ah … Désolé … S'excusa-t-il en s'écartant de son obstacle humain.

-C-ce n'est rien ! C'est moi qui m'excuse ! Lui répondit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux cheveux châtains coupés en carré.

-Toris ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais genre ? S'écria une voix nasillarde un peu plus loin.

-J-j'arrive ! Répondit ledit Toris qui s'avérait être le passant bousculé par Ice. E-encore désolé, au revoir et bonne journée ! » Le salua-t-il en tournant les talons.

Ice le regarda s'éclipser en compagnie de son étrange camarade aux airs efféminés et repris sa route. Cependant, il se vit soudain à son tour interpelé.

« Hey, Ice … ! »

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kaoru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ?! Demanda Ice, agressif.

-La princesse est genre de mauvais poil aujourd'hui … ?

-Tss … T'as gueule ! Répliqua Ice en reprenant son chemin.

-T'en vas pas comme ça, genre … ! T'es venu acheter quoi ?

-De la farine pour ce crétin de Den … » Marmonna l'intéressé en guise de réponse.

Le plus grand ne trouva rien à répondre et suivit simplement son camarade jusque chez lui. Arrivé devant la porte, Ice déclara :

« Bon, salut … »

Kaoru s'attendais visiblement à autre chose, mais il s'apprêtait tout de même à saluer Ice lorsque qu'une voix le coupa dans son élan :

« ICE ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria Den en ouvrant la porte d'un geste. T'en a mis du te… Il fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua Kaoru qui le fixait, sidéré. Hey ! T'es le mec de la dernière fois, là ! S'exclama-t-il, une fois qu'il eut fait le lien entre les deux situations. Bah, entre, va ! Tu vas pas rester là ! »

A ces mots, Ice avala de travers et fixa Kaoru et Den qui entraient dans la maison.

« Grouille Ice ! Qu'est-ce que t'es lent des fois ! » L'interpella Den de l'intérieur, le faisant rentrer à son tour.

Ice suivit les deux autres jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa son sac avant de repartir pour sa chambre, laissant Kaoru en plan. C'est vrai, quoi, il n'avait rien demandé lui et s'il pensait qu'il allait s'occuper de lui, il rêvait !

Il marcha donc d'un pas rapide jusque dans son antre où il resta cloîtré à peine quelques instants qu'on le rappelait déjà.

« Si il te manque du lait, tu peux toujours courir pour que j'aille t'en chercher, Den ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton tranchant en débarquant dans la cuisine.

Cependant, ce fut un Den très inspiré par le moulinage de pâte à pancake sur lequel il tomba, ainsi qu'un Lukas visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

« Ice, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, lui ?! Lui demanda ce dernier en désignant Kaoru d'un mouvement de bras.

-J'en sais rien, t'as qu'a demandé à Den, je suis sûr qu'il sait lui. Répondit Ice froidement.

-Den ?! Clama alors Lukas en se tournant vers le coupable.

-Ben, il attendait dehors alors je l'ai fait entrer …

-Quoi ?! Mais tu ferais rentrer n'importe quel SDF qui traine dans la rue sous prétexte qu'il attendait là ?!

Kaoru ne sembla pas ravie de la comparaison avec un SDF, mais il n'en montra rien, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Ice.

-Mais c'est le pote d'Ice à ce que je sache, non … ? » Rajouta Den, hésitant.

Lukas ne répondit rien, mais son regard froid et suffisant à l'égard de Kaoru voulait tout dire. Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le séjour.

« La vache, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au Lukas pour qu'il ait la haine contre toi comme ça … ? » S'exclama Den à l'intention du bruns.

Kaoru secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et Ice soupira en s'écrasant sur un siège qui se trouvait là. Bientôt imité par leur invité.

Den commença alors à faire cuire ses précieux pancakes et une fois qui en eut fait une petite dizaine, il envoya Ice mettre la table et appeler toute la famille.

« Tu peux t'asseoir là, tient … » Dit Ice à Kaoru avant d'aller chercher Finn et Sve.

Ces deux-là débarquèrent dans la salle à manger et Finn s'empressa de faire les présentations :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Finn et voici Sve, je ne crois que l'on avait eu l'occasion de vraiment se présenter alors voilà … Et toi c'est … Kae … ?

-Kaoru.

-Kaoru, voilà … ! » S'exclama son interlocuteur en s'asseyant, quelque peu gêné.

Ice arriva alors, suivit de Lukas qui ruminait toujours. Ce dernier s'assit de l'autre côté de son frère, comme pour affirmer qu'il en était le propriétaire. Et Den revînt enfin, chargé d'un plat de pancakes. Tout fier de lui, il s'assit aux côtés de Lukas et commença à servir tout le monde.

Autant dire que ce repas ne se passa pas dans la joie et la cordialité, mais plutôt dans une atmosphère froide et tendu. Finn et Den tentaient vainement d'agrémenter la conversation, cependant, de nombreux blancs récurant venaient toujours parsemer la discussion.

Ainsi, dès qu'il en eu l'occasion, Ice s'éclipsa en filant à l'anglaise, Kaoru sur les talons.

Le plus petit referma la porte derrière eux et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, genre, contre moi ton frère … ? Questionna Kaoru en s'avançant dans la pièce.

-J'sais pas … » Mentis Ice, en sachant parfaitement que Lukas ne pouvait simplement pas supporter que qui se soit s'approche de son cher petit frère.

Kaoru s'assit alors, comme à son habitude, sur le lit et il fut bien vite rejoins par Ice.

« Hey … Ice … Dit soudain le garçon aux cheveux bruns d'une voix grave.

-Quoi ? » Répondit l'intéressé, surpris par le ton employé par son interlocuteur.

Kaoru marqua une pause, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de soupirer :

« Nan, laisse tomber en fait … »

Ice ne répondit rien, mais se demandait tout de même ce que son voisin pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ice discutait encore et toujours avec son oiseau de compagnie :

« …Ce qu'il m'énerve des fois ! C'est quoi son problème avec ses « grand-frères » par-ci, « grand-frère » par-là !? Il peut rêver, je l'appellerais pas comme ça ! »

Encore une fois, Lukas avait réclamé à être appeler « Grand-frère », et encore une fois, Ice s'était énervé et était partit se cloîtrer dans sa chambre en râlant.

« Kaoru aussi il m'énerve d'ailleurs ! Je comprends jamais ou il veut en venir et il s'incruste tout le temps à la maison ! Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs … »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ice repensa à la veille, quand le garçon aux cheveux bruns avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'avait visiblement pas pu.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire quand même … Marmonna Ice. La prochaine fois qu'il viendra je lui demanderais, tient. Il marqua une pause. Mais je voudrais pas qu'il croit que je me préoccupe de ce qu'il dit ou autre … ! Bah oui, j'en ai rien à cirer de lui, moi, en plus ! Mais j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est tout. C'est de sa faute aussi, il commence à dire des trucs et il termine même pas ! Rah ! Il m'énerve encore plus maintenant ! »

A peine ces mots furent prononcés qu'un bruit contre la fenêtre se fit entendre. Ice ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, il avait prévu que Kaoru viendrait encore ce soir et il n'avait pas totalement fermé la porte-fenêtre. Il jeta un regard à son invité autoproclamé qui compris et poussa simplement la porte avant d'entrer.

« Salut, princesse ! Dit-il en entrant. Je vois que je suis, genre, attendu … !

-Tu rêves ! C'est pas toi que j'attends !

-Ha ouai … ? T'attends qui alors ? Ton prince charmant ? Répondit Kaoru avec un sourire en coin.

-J'attends personne. J'ai bien le droit d'être ici sans attendre qui que ce soit, non ?! Dit Ice en s'énervant.

-T'as pourtant laissé entendre que t'attendais quelqu'un …

-N'importe quoi. »

Kaoru sourit et vînt s'asseoir aux côté de l'habitant des lieux avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Arrêtes avec ça ! S'énerva de plus belle le garçon aux cheveux gris en virant la main du plus grand.

-T'es pas drôle, ma princesse … ! Lui sourit son interlocuteur.

-Je cherche pas à l'être. Et je suis pas ta princesse. »

Kaoru soupira et observa son voisin quelques instants avant de reprendre, sérieux, cette fois-ci :

« Hey, Ice …

-Quoi ? Répondit l'intéressé, froidement.

-Nan … Laisse tomber en fait … Soupira le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Tu commences à m'énerver, tu sais ! S'écria soudain Ice.

-Hein … ?

-Bah oui, déjà hier, t'as commencé à dire je-ne-sais-quoi, et tu t'es arrêté. Alors, ça m'énerve. Donc, écoute, si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le et on n'en parle plus ! »

Bouche bée, Kaoru semblait aussi hésitant. Et, à la plus grande surprise d'Ice, il rougissait. Certes, presque imperceptiblement, mais tout de même !

« Alors … ? » S'impatienta Ice.

Le plus grand fixa longuement son interlocuteur, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il allait faire. Puis soudain, il se pencha vers le garçon aux cheveux gris.

« Te fâche pas, okey … ? Murmura-t-il, son visage à à peine quelques millimètres de celui d'Ice.

-Qu … »

Ice n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de Kaoru se fondant déjà avec les siennes. Ne parvenant à penser à rien, Ice ferma simplement les yeux et lorsque Kaoru s'écarta, Ice le fixa un moment avant de réaliser.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?! S'exclama-t-il en virant au rouge pivoine dans la seconde.

-Te fâche pas, j'avais dit … Soupira Kaoru.

-Quoi ?! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse sinon ?!

-Je sais pas … Tu peux genre … Rien dire et …

-Et quoi ?!

-Calme-toi, princesse … !

-Raah ! T'ai toi ! » S'exclama Ice en se levant d'un bond.

Kaoru sourit et se leva à son tour. Il prit les deux mains d'un Ice rougissant de plus en plus et l'embrassa une seconde fois.

« Arrêtes. Maugréa ce dernier.

-Pourquoi genre … ?

-Parce que je te le dit !

-Allez, princesse … ! »

Soudain, et alors que Kaoru s'apprêtait à embrasser Ice de nouveau, Lukas débarqua dans la chambre, en demandant :

« Ice, ce soir tu préfères manger du saumon ou … »

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase de surprise lorsqu'il vit le visage de Kaoru bien trop près de celui de son petit-frère à son goût.

« Lukas … ! S'exclama Ice en s'éloignant de Kaoru.

-Toi … Murmura Lukas, une aura menaçante émanant dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon petit Ice … ?

-Heu … Fut la seule chose que parvînt à articuler Kaoru, fixant successivement Ice puis son frère.

- Ice, pousse-toi … » Ordonna Lukas.

L'intéressé s'exécuta sur le champ, sachant parfaitement ce dont était capable son frère lorsqu'il était en colère. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs surgir d'on-ne-sait-où un énorme troll qui délivra un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre du pauvre Kaoru. Ce dernier s'écrasa par terre dans un « Ouch ! » pas très distingué et Ice lança à son frère :

« Lukas … C'est bon, là, peut-être … ? »

En effet, l'intéressé avait déjà prouvé bien des fois à quel point il pouvait se défoulé sur quelqu'un quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Cependant, il sembla sortir d'une espèce de transe et son troll disparut quand il se jeta sur Ice en criant :

« Ice ! Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?! Dis-moi !

-Lukas … Marmonna Ice en s'extirpant de l'étreinte de son frère. Je vais bien …

-Qu'est-ce que ce monstre fait ici ?! Demanda Lukas avec une œillade dédaigneuse pour Kaoru.

-Heum … Rien, il … »

Lukas fixa son frère avec un regard insistant, puis il déclara :

« Ice, tu m'as fait trop peur … Il y a une seule chose que tu puisses faire pour te faire pardonner …

-Tu peux rêver … !

-Si tu ne le dis pas, je dirais à mon troll de frapper encore le monstre. » Déclara Lukas, sûr de son coup.

Face à ce dilemme, Ice hésita un moment, pour finir par marmonner :

« Bon … Ecoute bien, je répèterais pas …

-Je t'écoute …

- …Grand-frère … »

Le plus vieux afficha alors une mine triomphante et serra le pauvre Ice contre lui. Le plus petit se libéra cependant bien vite et déclara en désignant la porte :

« Bon, dégage maintenant.

-Ice, pourquoi t'es pas toujours mignon … ?

-Dégage, j'ai dit ! »

Lukas n'insista pas plus et tourna les talons, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

Ice poussa un profond soupire et se tourna vers Kaoru qui observait la scène depuis le début, pas sonné pour un sous.

« Ice, je souffre, genre … ! Se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux bruns en mimant une quelconque douleur.

-C'est ça … Déclara Ice en s'approchant.

-Il y a une seule chose qui pourrait, genre, masquer mes souffrances … ! Déclara-t-il tel un acteur de théâtre dramatique.

-Quoi que ça puisse être, tu peux toujours courir, je me ferais pas avoir deux fois d'affiler ! Rétorqua Ice en s'asseyant à la droite de son camarade.

-Bon … Et bien tant pis, je suppose … » Répondit Kaoru à la plus grande surprise d'Ice.

Cependant, le plus grand se pencha de nouveau et embrassa un Ice qui, pour une fois, ne protesta pas. Ce dernier pris la main de Kaoru qui, amusé, souri en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du plus petit.

-Fin.

**Voilà ! Je remercie ceux qui ont lu jusque-là et espère que ça leur a plu !  
Je me souviens avoir caser un peu de chinois, alors même si je pense que tout le monde a compris, je précise quand même :**

_**Zài jiàn !**_** : Au revoir !**

**Bon, ça se termine un peu en queue de poisson je trouve mais il fallait bien s'arrêter un jour, alors voilà !  
Sur ce, review, please ? Et à bientôt !**

**PS : Bon, il fallait que je fasse ça, alors voici une espèce de suite de fin que j'ai décidé d'appeler « extra » ! x)**

-Extra :

Dans la pièce voisine, Den remarqua avec surprise l'air joyeux, dans la limite du possible, de Lukas à qui il demanda :

« Hey, Lukas … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive … ?! »

L'intéressé se retourna alors et fit un véritable sourire au plus grand avant de s'engouffrer dans une autre pièce laissant derrière lui un Den décontenancé qui murmura :

« Mon Dieu … Lukas a dû choper un truc grave, là … »


End file.
